


Hija

by Jhef505



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mental Anguish, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhef505/pseuds/Jhef505
Summary: Nota: Está idea estuvo rondando mucho por mi cabeza y tuve que escribirla
Relationships: Sam Alexander & Peter Parker, Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	Hija

Peter Parker también conocido como Spiderman para los alumnos de la academia SHIELD es un gran héroe y profesor 

Un Omega de admirar que no se deja dominar ni vencer 

Un chico de apenas 18 años años

Actualmente le estaba explicando algo a sus alumnos alias amigos y compañeros

"Y eso es todo, alguna pregunta"

"Tiene que ser de la clase" Nova dice con burla

"Si Nova o no, tu solo habla quieres nos queda tiempo extra" 

La relación entre estos dos es de amistad y competencias 

Entre Omega y alfa 

"Uhhh déjame pensar"

"Spiderman hiciste un milagro Nova piensa" Power Man se burla 

"Hey! Si pienso!" 

"Entonces puedo preguntarte algo que eh notado en ti?" Miles pregunta alzando la mano 

"Uhg claro?"

"Le tienes un apego especial a los niños aunque no estén en peligro te vez muy feliz con su presencia, no se si me entiendas"

Los demás ven a Miles y después a Spiderman

"Oh eso, bueno es que me hace recordar a mi pequeña" Dice con nostalgia el omega 

"Espera estas diciendo lo que creo" La chica ardilla dice con asombro

"Tengo una hija se llama Cristal"

"No recuerda haberla visto cuando vivimos contigo y tu tía" menciona Puño de hierro no recordando haber visto ningún objeto de un infante o haberla visto 

"Ella solamente un minuto por favor" Pone sus dedos en su nariz sobandosela mientras toma aire 

Entonces entendieron que era un tema delicado

"No está muerta si lo están pensando, esto debe quedar entre nosotros entendido" 

Todos mueven la cabeza 

"No le pueden decir a nadie sea un dragón, una de tus ardillas, un symbiote o extraterrestres quedó claro" Dice refiriéndose a Puño de hierro, Chica ardilla, Flash y Nova 

"Spidey cuando podremos conocerla?" Pregunta Flash 

"Ella bueno yo" Con un nudo en la voz logra decirlo 

"Yo la abandone en un orfanato cuando tenía 5 meses de nacida"

"...."

Spiderman tomo aire esto tardaría y viendo las caras de sus amigos sabía que tendría que explicar mucho 

"No puede ser cierto no?" Flash dice con algo de decepción

"Spiderman no haría eso, no ese no es spiderman" Daga dice siendo apoya por capa 

"Exacto Spiderman no puede, no existía en ese entonces sólo existía Peter Parker y el si era capaz de hacerlo"

"Peter cuando pasó eso?" Pregunta Ava 

Ellos saben que Peter lucharía ante todo por proteger a su familia 

Entonces porque la abandonaría en un orfanato

"Webhead?" Spiderman mira a Nova el cual se quito su casco para verlo 

Le da la mirada "se que es díficil, no te juzgarle pero dime algo por favor"

Sam tal vez sea un año menor que el pero sin duda Peter vio una gran madurez en él

Spiderman vuelve a tomar aire 

"Esto sucedió cuando tenía 14 años de edad, estaba regresando a casa después de estudiar mientras caminaba alguien me agarró y me llevo a un callejón aún no tenía mis poderes en ese entonces, el tipo era Skip Westcott un ex compañero, un alfa que" 

Spiderman se detiene volviendo a sobarse la nariz mientras sus ojos se humedecían debajo de la máscara 

"El abuso sexualmente de mí, intento marcarme pero no pudo después de eso fue arrestado pero quedó algo" 

Spiderman se toca su abdomen inconsistemente

"Estaba en cinta"

Algunos de los chicos habían cerrado los puños oyendo eso y otros habían golpeado el escrito

"Llore mucho después de eso, mí tío Ben y tía May me apoyaran en mi decisión podía abortar ya que la causa fue una violación se me dio esa opción pero yo no puede, no podría dormir sabiendo que le había quitado la vida a un ser inocente de un acto atroz simplemente no pude" 

La voz de Spiderman se empezaba a quebrar

Incluso antes de la mordida de la araña Peter pensaba en ayudar 

"Me quedé con ella, perdí ese año escolar, yo tenía pocas probabilidades de vivir dado la manera en que fue consabida me preguntaron si entre mi bebé o yo a quien debería salvar? Llore mucho al igual que mi tía y tío" 

"Todo salió bien?" Pregunta con angustia Cho

Spiderman sabe dar un ambiente de intriga 

"Sí, cuando ella nació yo casi muero por desangre pero viví al igual que ella, fue un milagro recuerdo lo pequeña que era, fui feliz por esos momentos" 

Spiderman sonríe recordando eso 4 meses de felicidad

"Fueron 4 meses de felicidad, tía May y tío Ben me ayudaban en todo pero fue una noche donde me di cuenta que no podía quedarmera"

Pausa, es como si estuviera con su psicóloga hablando de eso nuevamente

"Ese día está muy estresado, estaba solo con ella, empezó a llorar por hambre tengo una deficiencia para producir su alimento lo último que recuerdo es que tenía una almohada a centímetros de su cara"

"...."

La máscara dejaba ver qué había lágrimas 

"En ese momento sonó la tetera y me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, me dio miedo después de eso" 

Eso era común con omegas que tenían hijos en esas situaciones hay veces que perdian el control y cundo volvían a sus sentidos el daño ya había sido hecho

Aunque Peter quisiera recuperarla cuando perdiera el control de sus emociones esa situación se repetiría 

"Le conté a mi tía May y tío Ben, discutimos unas horas y Cristal me hacía recordar demasiado a Skip por su parecido solo era cuestión de tiempo"

Spiderman se vuelve a sobar la nariz

Nova capta las emociones de spiderman detrás de su máscara, su máscara emocional

"Al final la opción fue la adopción, es algo demasiado difícil de explicar solo lo último que hice fue ir a un orfanato de la ciudad con una capucha para no ser reconocido, ella estaba en una cesta con una nota y la dje en la puerta, me quedé hasta que una de las monjas la recogió, no pude dormir las siguientes noches pensando en ella"

Spiderman resopla

"Unos meses después recibí mis poderes, en las noches salía a verla de lejos así fue por 3 años recuerdo que tenía un hermoso cabello blanco corto con ojos celeste de piel algo pálida, después un día cuando fui temprano en la mañana ella había sido adoptado, debe ser aburrido escuchar esto pero estoy por terminar

"No es aburrido es triste hasta Ben siente las emociones" Flash comenta señalando a Ben el cual está ocultando su cabeza en sus brazos

"Cállate idiota" 

"Hagan silencio para terminar el relato" Se queja Power Man y los demás también

Peter suelta una risita 

"Vive en esta ciudad, quisiera verla y darle el amor que no pude darle en ese entonces pero cada vez que me acerco, me arrepiento y me voy, no quiero meterme en su vida y se que no podré hacer nada, me conformo con verla a lo lejos y cuidarla sin que se de cuenta nadie, y eso sería todo, oh ya es hora de irnos"

****

"La psicóloga te a hecho mucho bien" 

"Gracias Sam"

"Porque me agradeces?"

"Tú fuiste el que me recomendó y me ayudó a ir por ayuda, si no fuera por ti seguramente jamás me podría abrir tanto"

"Soy tu pareja y amigo, tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo con lo de mi padre" 

"Los dos estamos rotos, webhead y Buckethead juntas sus piezas"

"No se como me enamoré de un idiota como tú pero no me arrepiento de nada" 

Nova besa la frente de Spiderman

"Yo tampoco idiota"

Spiderman pone su cabeza en el hombro de Nova viendo en dirección al parque donde había muchas niños 

Entres ellos una niña de cabellos blancos, ojos celestes y piel clara con una camisa de Spiderman

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Explicación: 
> 
> Peter no puede acercarse a su hija, ella le hace recordar a Skip y su olor es similar, su instinto animal le haría dañarla y lo único que puede hacer es cuidarla de lejos, solo observarla sin poder darle el amor que tanto quiere :(


End file.
